narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Blades in the Jungle
The Kibakage, Kinguraion Yaban sat in his office waiting for the arrival of the Eikage of Eigakure and the Whirlwind Chief of Senpūgakure with his two guards, Suterusu Yaban and Kirāwani Yaban. "So cousin, when do you think they will arrive" asked Kirāwani while Suterusu was also waiting for his answer, "well I'm sure that they will be here soon, they are kage with two elite guards I don't think there would be anything that could match them at the moment" replied Kinguraion as he polished his claw blade. The Way of Silence Just several miles shy of where the Kibakage sat, Yondaime Oyabun landed on the huge branching trunk of a tree with purple leaves, the specie of which he didn't recognize. He took note of a monstrous creature so much like and very much unlike a giant spider apparently sleeping on a web spread out below him across several neighboring trees. This was a strange country full of animals and plants unlike any in his homeland. He turned to glance at the beautiful creature that landed beside him. Her feet made no sound as they touched the bark. His eyes swept across her muscular form. Once she had been the second love of his life. Now... she was the right side of his nation's body, wakagashira, in command of his military forces. A whisper of sound to his left failed to disturb the creature below, even with its webs clinging to the very branch they stood upon. Yet to the Oyabun's doryoku it seemed the young man couldn't have been noisier with an exploding tag. Kyrgyzishi Ichiro fixed his dōjutsu on the young man before him and spoke. "The dead slumber in the Hidden Wild we passed on the way here. Why wait till reaching the Land of Jungle to try... and wake them?" "Apologies, Oyabun. I'll certainly lighten my step next time." "See to it. With my son away, you serve in his place as shateigashira on my left side for this trip alone. Shame him... at your own risk." Before Kyrgyzishi Genshirô could part his lips in acknowledgement, the Oyabun's form blurred across the web beneath their feet and streaked over the strange beast's back. His kundalini erased the last stretch of distance to the summit gates. And a pair of blood red irises decorated with black crescents & sickles ringing moons of gold & silver met Genshirô's eyes. A smile spread across that stunning face, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Then her silent steps followed the Oyabun's in an instant. Genshirô shook his head at her flickering form... then again at the oblivious nightmare below still snoozing soundly. He had no stomach for killing mindless animals... or even mindless monsters. The whisper of his footsteps took a different route. Mere moments later, the doors to the Kibakage's office parted wide for the faction from the Land of Whispering Bone and slammed shut behind them. Had he not long since ceased to feel pain, the Oyabun might have sported a migraine to go with his annoyed expression. Arrival Ryūko Maka walked through the Land of Predators, towards the Hidden Jungle. Flanked by his two beautiful guards, Aikurushii Maka, his daugther, and Kaya Yoru. His red robes blew in the wind as he strode with importance towards the Kibakage's office. "Father," his daughter said, "Are you sure we're enough for this summit?" The Whirlwind Chief held up his hand. "Yes of course, Aikurushii. Plus Jakku Supai and Gappei Burēdo are on standby somewhere far off. They'll step in if need be." His daugther sighed with relief. "That's quite a gamble but maybe you don't need that much protection. I think the Hidden Blade and Jungle will be peaceful. And good allies." Kaya nodded. "Of course." "Now lets go in shall we?" With that, the WC and his guards stepped into the office and Ryūko took his seat for the summit, the two woman standing right behind him. Seated off immediately to one side was the Zuigakure faction. Last to arrive was the Eikage Kashikoi Sukiru, flanked by her guards Hoshi Sukiru and Jay Zadanka. As Kashikoi looked back, she noticed Jay and Hoshi whispering together, so she said, "come on you two love birds, we're late for the summit, we don't want the Jungle and Hidden Whirlwind to think that we are always late," As she watched both Hoshi's and Jay's faces turn red, she laughed, "oh come on, anyone with sight can see you two like each other," Kashikoi said before sitting down, with her two guards behind her. "Welcome, Eikage-dono and Whirlwind chief-dono it is nice finally meet you" said Kinguraion as he set his blade down, "tell me how was your journey through the Land of Predators" asked the Kibakage. Meanwhile, Jakku watched from afar with his enhanced vision, next to the Seven Tails Jinchūriki, Gappei. "What's going on down there?" Gappei asked, sitting on the cliff, boredly twirling his bangs. Jakku replied. "It seems like Wc got there safely. The Eikage just arrived and the Kibakage took his seat as well." Gappei asked, "So who are the Eikage and the Kibakage anyway?" "The current Eikage is the beautiful Kashioki, a master of weapons and tools, and genjutsu. The Kibakage is Kinguraion, a master of the Wild. He has no formal training but yet he's not to be underestimated. He deserves that title of Kage, along with the Eikage and master Ryūko, if he called himself Kage of course. But shush man, I think it's about to begin." Ryūko looked at his fellow village leaders, after they had shared their stories. "I think you both know why we've gathered. Let's get to business, shall we? The war draws ever nearer." Kashikoi got up first, "as I've noticed, the world seems to be drawing their battlelines, and as more people join, the alliances seem to get more and more complicated. I believe that the most important task is to have our eyes and ears out to gather intel, so we have a general idea of what other alliances may soon planning. This way, we can stay one step ahead of them," said the Eikage, before sitting back down. Plans "I agree with Eikage-dono as my village is new and does not have many spies or interrogators though if we combine some clan members of the Inuzuka and Yaban clans with people from your own villages then I think we will be able to track down some enemies for information" explained Kinguraion, Suterusu whispered into the ear of his large deciding to not interrupt them. "It would appear that my partner here has asked to lead this group of tracker" said the young Kage while the panther summoner nodded. "If I may interject..." Yondaime Oyabun said suddenly. A pregnant pause followed and in the silence the Oyabun continued. "While I have no objection to the chosen leadership, any group of trackers should include a member of our village. We can track in total darkness. And it is said our eyes rival the range of Hyūgas' coupled with the sensitivity of the Inuzuka nose." The Oyabun paused again before continuing. Leaning forward, the expression on his face remained frozen as he spoke. "We also possess rather... unique... interrogation methods. I think you'll find them quite... effective." "That is fine," the WC said, glancing over at his soon-to-be-comrades, "All our villages will participate in that. And we should all get the info. What about the treaty?" Again the Oyabun spoke up. "No treaty can be complete without the details of our mutual goals and what we each have to offer toward those ends. It's quite difficult to hammer out the objectives and logistics of our joint operations without intel. However, we are under time pressure..." "Sources tell me our neighbor to the west in the Land of Sunshine has already been attacked. Yet their assailants have yet to be identified. I've already sent a delegation to establish relations. While I'm sure it will yield needed info, it will take time we do not have." He continued "Shadows scatter in the night with only the dim moonlight to warn us. And so we cannot just sit in our respective villages, like meat thawing in a marinade waiting for intel on the would-be cannibals nipping at our borders." The Oyabun sat back contrasting his earlier intensity with a sudden relaxed ease in his demeanor. "I believe the best course of action is to work out our mutual defenses. Our lands are separated by great distances. However, as we border the sea, we won't have to make arrangements with any of the great nations for transport." He grunted loudly continuing with his statement. "Our fleet of elementally powered steamships allows us to swiftly reach any of your lands in one tenth the time it would take most nations, while transporting large numbers of shinobi. I propose we station vessels in your ports to facilitate your mobilization of troops, weapons, and support materials. While our ships must be crewed by our shinobi, in the interests of cooperation and allaying security concerns, we would of course welcome large compliments of native troops aboard... so long as it is understood that no spying amongst... friends... will be tolerated." He emphasized this last with a rather wicked grin. Tactical secrets such as the steamships were not to be shared lightly. "Our ships also have a method of instant communication between our capitol and one another. I leave it up to the respective Kages how these offerings are to be used. Their crews would necessarily follow the Kages' orders as long as those orders do not conflict with the security of the vessels or our nation." The Oyabun regarded the other leaders at the summit with another intense expression. "So... my fellow shinobi, what are your thoughts on these matters?"